kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcripts:Closed Session, Zephyr 22, 1329
Present: ::Vice Legate Wolfe ::Minister Aguillard ::Minister Dylane ::Minister Thermogan ::Minister Valoran ::Minister Volundir ::Secretary Aquitaine ::Secretary Jeriena ::Secretary Thrush ::Magistrate Havashem ::Magistrate La Verdiere ::Lieutenant Kent :Plaintiff and Defendant Witnesses present: ::Theon Villefort ::Secretary Aquitaine ::Consular Wildheart ::Blade Bai ::Belpharn Leuvadis ::Owaine of the Priory ::Victoria Cooper ::Morrigan Beauchant ::Sergeant Tarquinus :Closed Hearing started just after seven bells in the evening. Vice Legate Wolfe: Good evening Ministers, Secretaries, Ministry Staff, and esteemed Krytan citizens. I want to take a moment to thank you all for coming this evening, and to outline the procedures that we will be using. First and foremost, for those of you who may be unaware, I have a strict policy of decorum. To make it brief, you do not speak openly unless you are recognized, and you do not disrespect other individuals while you are in these Chambers in word or in action. Should you do so, you will be given one warning, presuming the lapse in protocol is slight. You will not be given a second warning, but will be removed from the Chambers. Furthermore, as for the particulars of this evening, the process will go as follows – Lord-Lieutenant Ashlan Kent will be given the floor first in order to preset his concerns regarding Minister Arathander Valoran’s competence with regards to his position. Evidence will likewise be given to support his claims. Once he had concluded, Minister Arathander Valoran will be given the opportunity to refute these claims, and present any corresponding evidence. Once the Minister has concluded his portion, the Ministers, and only the Ministers, will be allowed to ask questions of either gentleman, as needed for clarification. This is not a criminal trial. There will be no line of questioning entertained that advocates for either side. Ministers, should you see fit to attempt to wedge in an argument for or against Minister Arathander Valoran in your questions, I will intercede. These questions are meant to glean clarification of concerns or evidence. At the end of this questioning period, we will move in to the vote of no confidence. Unlike legislature, you do not vote ‘yea’ or ‘nay’. We will simply be voting to remove him from his office, or you may abstain from voting. Are there any questions from the peerage at this time? :are no questions or comments. “Alright then. Lord-Lieutenant Kent, you may have the floor.” Lieutenant Kent: “Good evening, Ministers. I won’t waste any time and I’ll begin right away. The first of the few reasons why I believe Minister Valoran is not fit for his seat is due to exhibiting behavior not in accordance with the Minister’s Code of ConductMinister Code of Conduct and the OathThe Minister Oath. To keep it brief, I’ll go over what codes he has broken as per the evidence. This includes articles six, taking active steps to avoid conflict, and seven, Ministers will assume responsibility for fair treatment of their constituents and peers, must avoid the appearance of divided loyalties. The Minister’s Oath states: the Minister will represent their district, Krytans, and all humanity with dignity, wisdom, and strength of mind. That the Minister will be even handed, speak and act with purpose, and be loyal and lawful. That the Minister will preserve, protect, and defend the people of Kryta. According to the documented transcripts from Open Session of Colossus 67Open Session, Colossus 67, 1328, Minister Valoran has violated these codes and oaths by not upholding the expected behavior of his station. When I had chosen to educate him, given his new status as Minister, the proper way to present himself to the public, after reports from individuals that he has been perceived as rude and egotistical, he responded with: ‘Yes, I was rude, without a doubt so. For that, I commend you on a job well done thwarting that heinous crime of integrity’. "To further quote his second letter with his evident mocking presented to a peer, myself: ‘I’m going to quote your letter a little if you don’t mind. Oh, just look at me, talking as if you were here in person. Though that would prove to be more productive I’m aware, this poor pigeon has fallen on some tough times this week with meetings and what not be organized. Ahh there I go rambling, see what you did now? Err where was I? Oh yes! Quoting you… Sorry had to look at your letter… Lord-Lieutenant? Well that’s rather fancy, would definitely explain how well you are at wording things. Oh there I go rambling again, back to the point at hand!... I’m glad to see you bringing it back, even though the ‘ourselves’ part wasn’t needed at all, but I do enjoy my grammar.’ "I wrote another letter to Minister Arathander and he responded with the doodle and glitter being passed around. At the Open Session of Colossus 67, 1329, after the announcement of the Minister Guard Gala, Minister Arathander stated to the public: ‘I would like to say something… If I may… to clear up any confusion the public may have. I would just like to add, that the Ministry Guard is tasked with protecting the Ministry and Nobility… it is the Seraph in fact tasked with the protection of the citizenry of our fine city.’ "May I be allowed to approach the bench?” :Vice Legate gives the Lord-Lieutenant permission to approach the bench. The Lord-Lieutenant presents the documents to the Ministers to examine. “At the Closed Session of Colossus 84, 1328Closed Session, Colossus 84, 1328, upon further examination of the transcripts, the Ministers will see the attitude he chose to represent was not one that was dignified as evidenced by his statement ‘Actually, let’s not waste taxpayer money further, let’s do a vote now. Everyone already has their minds made up.’ Using the Closed Session transcripts of Colossus 84, 1328, Minister Valoran displays an outright ignorance of Krytan Law and court proceedings as evidenced by the following statements: ‘Requiring a Magistrate be present is time consuming. The more people required is time consuming, and when the time exceeds the jail time, who is going to pay for the restitution to the defendant for exceeding time served? Because it will happen, and it’s going to have to come from somewhere, so where is the money going to come from?’ Upon having the vote of no confidence declared, Minister Valoran showed true ignorance of proceedings through vague comprehension of the processes involved with the vote of no confidence. He stated that: '…this claim came from a Ministry Guard, not two fifths of the serving Minister.’ Minister Thermogan responded: ‘There must be a case against you, Minister Valoran. There must be evidence that proves you aren’t able to perform your duties. One that shows some form of neglect or corruption.’ Vice Legate Wolfe stated: ‘Minister Thermogan is exactly right. If there is a sufficient case, it is then that it would go to a hearing, and a vote. No one has suggested such is done tonight.’ Minister Valoran stated: ‘For a hearing to take place through, a petition must be submitted by two-fifths. I fail to see how a hearing can take place without it.’ Vice Legate Wolfe responded with: ‘A claim has to be legitimate before it even gets to a petition, is the point. Is that not clear?’ “Furthermore, Minister Valoran displays a great lack of knowledge regarding social behavior as evidenced by an article in The Tyrian Times dated Colossus 74, 1328Tyrian Times Article, Colossus 74, 1328. By the article’s account, the witness statement of Corporal Villefort, and the statement of Mister Teague Toussant, Minister Valoran was at the Busted Flagon that night with a number of Seraph and Shining Blade. According to the reports, he was intoxicated and without pants for a time. According to Mister Toussant, Minister Valoran had lost his pants to the ‘harpies’ which he, Valoran, defines as bar harlots. He later reclaimed his trousers and dismissed himself outside where Mr. Toussant and Villefort witnessed Valoran having, what they described as, a ‘lover’s spat’ outside. “It is my firm belief that this relationship with Lieutenant Meifeng Song of the Seraph, confirmed through knowledge from Lord Captain Coriim Ersai, the previous statements regarding the Seraph at the open session of Colossus 67, 1328, past Seraph ties, and the attitude displayed to the Ministry Guard, that Minister Valoran’s impartiality has been compromised to favor the Seraph. In addition to this inappropriate behavior he has displayed at the Busted Flagon, he has also passed flirtatious writings onto Minister Tylen Aguillard completely unsolicited and unrequited. “As a testament to his character, I have had a Lady Islamyr Vale approach me regarding previous experience with Minister Valoran during his time as a Seraph. This particular piece is currently awaiting orders for further investigation. She, Vale, stated that during a time in Ebonhawke when Magistrate Havashem hired her and a few others as assassins, Minister Valoran, a Seraph at the time, was present in Ebonhawke. He was seen moving off to private locations with women and returning in a disheveled state. She stated that Minister Valoran was accepting sexual favors as bribes for crimes. She states that she has others that can attest to these happenings, including one ambassador of Ebonhawke, Lord Darius Skyfall. “Further evidence of being unfit for his chair, as Minister of Shaemoor, has been evidenced by a lack of legislation, the lack of contribution for Shaemoor, and the lack of speaking for the Krytan district of Shaemoor, as evidenced through the transcripts. Along with this lack of activity, since the vote of no confidence was called, Minister Valoran has made no attempts at correcting the attitudes and knowledge deficiency presented. He has instead, taken to speaking with ministers to sway their perception of himself rather than making efforts to assist his constituency and serve the people of Kryta.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Thank you, Lord Lieutenant. Have you any more evidence or sentiments to present before the floor is surrendered to Minister Valoran?” Lieutenant Kent: “Not at this time, Vice Legate.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Minister Valoran, the floor is yours to refute these claims and present your own evidence." Minister Valoran: "As my first witness, Secretary Aquitaine, if you would?” :Aquitaine is given the floor. Secretary Aquitaine: “Eleanor of Aquitaine to those who don’t know me. I would like to begin by stating that the concerns against Minister Valoran are nothing more than personal bias. It is my goal to prove that to you today with my testimony. As politicians we must expect that we can't please everyone. Instead we aim to do our best regardless of opposition. "I believe that Minister Valoran is indeed a controversial individual. Frivolous and at times may come off as immature. I can personally attest to this due to my own observations. But his personality is neither grounds for dismissal nor a vote of no confidence. I believe that if the Lord-Lieutenant has personal issues with him then they should be addressed privately. "I have here correspondence between myself and Minister Valoran"Secretary Aquitaine's and Minister Valoran's Correspondence" "To Minister Valoran of Shaemoor, I trust all is in order in the office of Shaemoor? Perhaps you do not remember me but for a couple of weeks now we have spoken on an appointed meeting but have yet to properly arrange one. I wish to remedy this by formally opening up communication via correspondence. Perhaps I may drop by your office at your earliest convenience? I have quite a large project in mind I would like to discuss with the Ministry and I am seeking support for it. Despite your frivolous nature I have the highest hope that you will take this matter seriously as it may prove a great advantage to your precarious position while at the same time aid the people of Kryta. Kindly inform me of when I may come by and I shall be delighted to oblige. I look forward to meeting with you. Please read the attached pamphlet to prepare yourself for our meeting, I do not wish to take up any more of your valuable time than absolutely necessary. If I may, I do recommend writing up a short summary after reading the literature I have provided. I extend my gratitude to you in advance. Kind Regards, Dr. Eleanor of Aquitaine P.S. My apologies for feeling I have to add this but I must inform you that I shall expect you to be appropriately dressed for our meeting. Thank you." . As well as letters sent to him by the Lord-LieutenantLieutenant Kent's and Minister Valoran's Correspondence"To the esteemed Minister Valoran, I do hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits, and that you've found warmth in the chill of the changing seasons. I'm more than sure you are familiar with myself, Lt. Ashlan Kent, after I participated in your tournament. Once again, I'd like to congratulate you on both a successful tournament and campaign. With great success, we must always reflect on those that helped us into the positions we have ascended. From the farm worker that harvested our meals to the wealthy investors that funded our journey into greatness, we must always remember to show gratitude in the face of those that have lent a hand. Even the smallest nudge is still a movement forward on the road of progress. Which is why I'm writing to you today. Imagine my dismay upon hearing your constituents report to me, personally I'll add, about your attitude towards them. Surely one in your position, one elected by the people for the people, would know there is a certain bond they must establish with the people to maintain their place in the Krytan Ministry. A bond that is receptive to the thoughts and voices of their people rather than one that is very egocentric. Now, perhaps there was a miscommunication somewhere. Maybe something was taken out of context. It could have been that you and/or the affected party had a bad day. However, I feel that when people report to me that they felt slighted by your "rude and condescending" manner, that I should alert you directly and allow you time to reflect on your words and actions. Other than stating that they felt you were being "rude and condescending," the party mentioned feeling that they felt your ego had quickly inflated with your induction. Distressing, I know. However, rather than demanding names, that I will not release, I can suggest taking this moment to not cast blame. Excuses could be made all day and night, but what would that truly resolve in the end? Nothing in the slightest. Take the time to reflect on your past interactions with the people and learn. The matter may seem trivial to one such as yourself, but a sign of greatness is an individual that never ceases to explore new ideas, concepts, and knowledge. Best regards, Ashlan Kent Lord-Lieutenant of the Ministry Guard". Allow me to first address my personal experience dealing with him. As a civilian, I had ambitious projects and I quite frankly did not know where to begin. I was a doctor, not a politician. However this man listened to me and personally addressed every one of my questions and concerns. I initially thought him to be a bit of a buffoon but I was quickly and pleasantly proven wrong. Minister Valoran is the co-writer of my education bill to reform the way Kryta will develop. Based on this alone I wish to go on record that the accusations that he has shown gross negligence of his duties, compromise of impartiality and that he has shown no signs to improve his seat are all in fact false. On the contrary he has shown to me incredible dedication in his desire to aid the people of Kryta as well as to do anything he can to improve the lives of his most humble constituents. Everything I have achieved in the past couple months I owe to his cooperation and attention. I am forever grateful that he chose to lend me his aid. For this I must express my great distaste at the time the Ministry has wasted on this hearing instead of addressing matters of greater concern. Here we are, full adults responsible for the fate of our nation and we choose to ostracize a man who is still very new to government protocol instead of guiding him. He may be stubborn but his love for his people is more sincere than that of most of us present here today. "His signature on my legislation and our correspondence proves his involvement from a very early stage. Now I would like to move onto the letters between himself and the Lord Lieutenant. "I will be the first to admit that the Minister's behavior was immature. However he did not initiate this exchange. In fact I find the Lord Lieutenant's condescending language in his letter to a Minister to be disgraceful. He dared to approach someone he is sworn to protect and lecture them on how to do their job instead of worrying about his safety first and foremost. Even though Minister Valoran's reply was less than graceful he brought up an excellent point. He was being harassed by Lady Islamyr and ignored when he reported it. Instead he was assigned a recruit to be his personal guard. This shows the Lord Lieutenant's bias against him. The concerns brought to Minister Valoran should not have been done so by a guardsman but instead another Minister or more appropriately, the Vice Legate. "Thank you for your time." Minister Valoran: “May I approach the bench once the papers have been circulated?” Vice Legate Wolfe: “You may, Minister Valoran.” Minister Valoran: “This here is a signed testimony from Sergeant Kassandra Tarquinus of the Seraph. As you will all see, I was currently investigating one Islamyr of the Black Sparrows, I apologize if that seems vague… but fret not; I shall make it clear for you now. As my second witness, I call forth Blade Bai, of the Shining Blade.” :Valoran offers a signed parchment from Kassandra of Dale to the stands.Letter from Kassandra of Dale "Statement Testimony from Sgt. Kassandra Tarquinus Day 20 of Zephyr 1329 Minister Valoran has been aiding me in an investigation on a Lady Islamyr concerning the potential for vigilantism and any other potential criminal activity. She has already been implemented in the escalation of one event and there have been whispers of others off the books." Vice Legate Wolfe: “Minister Valoran. I have but a quick question, I do not mean to disrupt your defense presentation. And I would not ask if I did not think it could not wait. It says here that you are aiding in this investigation. Can you briefly explain that before we move on? Apologies again, for the interruption.” Minister Valoran: “Absolutely Vice Legate. The woman in question approached me in the garden one afternoon as reference by the letters from the Lord Lieutenant, being the target of vigilantes is not something to be taken lightly. When I presented that concern to the Lord Lieutenant, as you can see from the letters Secretary Aquitaine showed you, he was quoted as saying ‘he’d look into it.’ He obviously did not, and since I had investigated this group during my time in the Seraph, I believe that is why I was targeted. As such, if our guards can’t offer protection or ease of mind, someone must, and as such, I took it upon myself to give aid given my past investigations regarding that group. The next two witnesses will further elaborate upon that.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Thank you for the explanation. My question was more about – it says ‘has been aiding me,’ as in currently? I’m just curious if there are any recent developments that you have been involved in first hand that might bring some light.” Minister Valoran: “Not since early into our winter break Vice Legate, weeks before the claim was made by the Lord Lieutenant.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Thank you, Minister. Your next witness may step forward. Please state your name and titles for the record.” : Bai is given the floor. For recording purposes, it should be noted that Blade is a rank within the Shining Blade. Blade Bai: “Blade Bai, The Crown’s Unit of the Shining Blade; Covert Operations. I am here to offer testimony on two separate subjects this evening, both pertaining to the concerns brought forth against Minister Valoran. “The first, is in direct response to the character of one Lady Islamyr Vale; One of the complainants whose testimony is being used against Minister Valoran. Though she is a Noblewoman, she has been involved in several investigations conducted by both the Seraph and the Shining Blade. My firsthand experience includes the woman attempting to expose the identity of a covert agent, as well as asking her husband and another member of her vigilante group to attack a Krytan Citizen that was seen near the agent. I responded to the distress call from that Citizen while she was being harassed by Lady Vale’s husband, fearing for her life. Lady Vale’s husband stated quite publically that his wife wished all to know that we were not to follow, investigate, or look into her dealings. Upon which he used mesmeric magic to escape what he obviously knew was illicit activity. “If you have no questions as to this statement, may I continue to my second speaking point? :Bai is given permission to continue. “The now infamous ‘pantless’ situation, so integral to the evidence of Minister Valoran’s shortcomings, is a matter on which I am able to speak. You see, on the evening in question, Minister Valoran was cooperating with me on an investigation. The entire situation of his drunkenness and the loss of his pants were a well-defined ruse to get him upstairs alone in a room to retrieve a pair of replacement pants. However, he was also meeting with an informant that wished to pass on information required for my investigation in service to The Queen. The informant could not be seen speaking to anyone, and Minister Valoran was a capable and willing catspaw to retrieve the information. “In short, Minister Valoran has helped not only his district, but all of Kryta. He was willing to eat the embarrassment of the situation to ensure that the job would be done. And thus, he has the confidence and thanks of not only myself, but of my High Exemplar, Lady Urthryn Rage.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “So to clarify this situation, Valoran was working on behalf of the Shining Blade when he appeared pantless in a bar?” Blade Bai: “Correct, Vice Legate.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Minister Valoran, do you realize that what she said implicated you in a crime? I motion to call the vote, now.” Minister Valoran: “What crime are you referring to Vice Legate?” :motion has a second, third, and fourth. A vote is called to decide if Minister Arathander Valoran is removed from office. ::Minister Thermogan is in favor. ::Minister Dylane is in favor ::Minister Aguillard is in favor. ::Minister Volundir is in favor. ::Vice Legate Wolfe is in favor. :vote passes. Minister Arathander Valoran is officially removed from office. : Minister Valoran: “Aiding in the Crown is no crime… The Blade speaks for her, this is treason!” Blade Bai: “It is wonderful to know that the Ministry is at odds with The Queen. I will pass on your sentiments. What crime?” Minister Thermogan: “Oathbreaking.” Vice Legate Wolfe: “Minister Valoran, by the vote of this Chamber, you have been removed from office. Lord-Lieutenant, please see to his arrest.” :Valoran is henceforth no longer a Minister of Kryta. Vice Legate Wolfe motions to close the Session. The motion received a second and third. The Closed Hearing ends at around eight and three-quarter bells in the evening. :1: Lieutenant Kent steps in to take Arathander Valoran into custody and under arrest for ‘Oathbreaking by willfully working with the Shining Blade’ and for ‘staunching the voice of the people within the chambers of the Ministry’. :2: There is a dispute in the Chambers regarding jurisdiction between the Ministry Guard and Shining Blade parties. The Ministry Guard allegedly prevented the High Exemplar, Lady Urthryn Rage, from entering the Chambers earlier in the evening. Commander Godot and Blade Bai were about to confer with the High Exemplar but there was a moment of confusion and Blade Bai exited the Chambers without him. :3: Arathander Valoran was escorted out of the Chamber of Ministers by the Ministry Guard and released upon the grounds that no charges were to be held against him. References ((Letter transcripts are attached in case the original sources online are moved.))